KFNY-TV(Jarth)
KFNY is a both classic/AMG TV/retro TV/student run and general entertainment format serving Forney. This station initially began in 1980 (FCC file: BRTT-19800530IG) as K65BC of Mullin, Texas and was owned by Pompey Mountain Broadcasting, Incorporated of Corpus Christi, Texas. Marcos A. Rodriguez acquired the frequency in 1994 and ran Spanish music video programming on it 24 hours a day. KUVN-CA of Fort Worth operated on channel 31 until 2001 when KUVN-CA changed to channel 47 clearing the way for other use of channel 31. On January 6, 2004 the call sign of K65BC changed to K31GL with the change from channel 65 in Mullin to channel 31 in DeSoto. During the summer of 2006, the station picked up Almavision. At one time in the late 1980s, a non-profit organization secured a construction permit for a full-power station on non-commercial Channel 31 in Fort Worth that would have broadcast with the call KETE-TV. However, the organization never built the station and the CP was cancelled by the FCC. Starting in 1999, Diller's Cityvision came to this channel and change it branding as Texas 65 with some syndicated show like The Rifleman among others until 2004 into which it change to America's Store programming In late 2006, Almavision programming ceased on the station and it started airing an all-infomercial format, much like KBOP-LD's current format. When K31GL switched from analog to digital broadcasting in November 2008, the Genesis network moved from KHPK-LP and KNAV-LP to K31GL, and KHPK-LP began broadcasting K31GL's former infomercial format. In December, subchannel 31.3 began an all-infomercial format. On March 12, 2009, subchannel 31.3 began broadcasting TheCoolTV, a music video channel owned by Cool Music Network. 31.3 ceased transmitting TheCoolTV in September 2009, to have been replaced later by a locally originated channel HOT TV—the "HOT" acronym meant "History of Television"; programming consisted of old movies and TV programs from the 1950s and 1960s. From November 9, 2010 to December 7, 2010, Hot TV became a temporary hub for This TV (previously from WFAA Channel 8.3) before it was moved to its permanent home on KDAF channel 33.3 and on KDTX channel 58.3. On May 19, 2009, subchannel 31.4 began broadcasting AMGTV. Less than a year later on May 13, 2010, 31.4 switched to an affiliate of the Retro Television Network. On January 7, 2011 31.5 was launched airing infomercials. In June 2013, K31GL-D was slated to be sold to Landover 5 LLC as part of a larger deal involving 51 other low-power television stations;[1] the sale fell through in June 2016.[2] Mako Communications sold its stations, including K31GL-D, to HC2 Holdings in 2017.However starting as of May 1, 2019, Forney's Jackrabbits Broadcasting, London Media Group and Jackrabbits TV & Radio purchase the station(under the Jackrabbits Star Broadcasting) and putting new graphics and Legal id showing shots of Downtown Forney with the legal id logo with the follow us on Facebook and Twitter and Inter gram tag. Also this completely changing the call name into KFNY-TV. This mean the replacement of SBN and it noncommercials hour with Locally and National Commercials and Syndicated Programming and package and Locally Programming. Gallery Untitled drawing (10).png|Logo Since 2019 Untitled drawing (12).png|logo during Diller Broadcasting time from 1998-2004 Untitled drawing (11).png|The Current Newscast Logo Kings of Rabbits Situation comedy | |- |Rabbitslife Realty | |- |Good Morning Jackrabbits Also on KJAC at 9AM Flagship News | |- |The Rabbits Situation comedy/1 hour sitcom | |- |JASN Sports Live Sports Magizine | |- |Jackrabbits HS Football Gameday presented by Golden Chick Pregame show for football | |- |Jack In The Box Game of the Week | |- |Breaking News Sitcom Jackrabbits Alternative | |- | Syndicated Programming on KFNY TV | |- | Justice for All With Judge Christina Perez(Back to Back Episodes) | |- | Recipe TV | |- |Ag Day(also on KJAC TV) | |- |All Access | |- |Access Daily | |- |Access Hollywood(Also on KXAS) | |- |Extra Extra | |- |AMG TV Programming | |- |Picker & Ben(Season 3) | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Syndicated Programming Syndicated Programming on KFNY included many sitcoms and talk show and game shows. KFNY-LP This is the low power station of KFNY showing 31.1 schedule and livestream Category:Forney,TX(Jarth) Category:Student Run Independent Stations Category:Independent Stations